


DISCONTINUED Galar School: Chaos in Class 1B

by InkWithLife



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Acerola - Freeform, Allister, Barry - Freeform, Bede - Freeform, Beet, Beet | Beed, Cameron - Freeform, Citron - Freeform, Citron | Clemont - Freeform, Corn - Freeform, Corn | Cress - Freeform, Cress - Freeform, Gloria - Freeform, Hapu - Freeform, Hapu'u, Hapu'u | Hapu - Freeform, Hilda - Freeform, Hop, Hugh - Freeform, Hyu, Hyu | Hugh - Freeform, Jun - Freeform, Jun | Barry - Freeform, Kasumi - Freeform, Kasumi | Misty - Freeform, Kotetsu - Freeform, Kotetsu | Cameron - Freeform, Marnie - Freeform, Mary - Freeform, Mary | Marnie - Freeform, Masaru - Freeform, Masaru | Victor - Freeform, Mizuki - Freeform, Mizuku | Selene | Moon, Moon, Multi, Nozomi - Freeform, Nozomi | Zoey - Freeform, Onion | Allister - Freeform, Pod | Chili - Freeform, Pokemon, Pokemon School, PokemonGC, School, Selene - Freeform, Takeshi - Freeform, Takeshi | Brock - Freeform, Touko - Freeform, Touko | Hilda - Freeform, Victor - Freeform, Yo | Elio | Sun - Freeform, Yuri, Yuri | Gloria - Freeform, Zoey - Freeform, brock - Freeform, chili - Freeform, clemont - Freeform, elio - Freeform, misty - Freeform, onion - Freeform, pod - Freeform, pokemon group chat, sun - Freeform, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkWithLife/pseuds/InkWithLife
Summary: Alright so this is a counterpart to my Galar School: Mayhem in class 1A.Once again inspiration goes to a good friend @gouxash
Relationships: Acerola/Hapu | Hapu'u, Beet | Bede/Victor | Masuru, Jun | Barry/Cameron | Kotetsu, Mary | Marnie/Gloria | Yuri, Yo | Sun | Elio/Selene | Moon | Mizuki
Kudos: 5





	DISCONTINUED Galar School: Chaos in Class 1B

**This is counterpart of my other book "Galar School: Mayhem in class 1A"  
Once again inspiration goes to ** **[GouXAsh](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GouXAsh) ** **A good friend of mine.  
** **  
Okay, guys sorry that this took forever to come out haha! There will also every now and then there will be a non-group chat part. It'll be like my other fanfiction. Okay now let's get into who's in what class. Also, there are no pokemon in this universe. There is every region that exists in the pokemon universe so with that this book takes place in Galar.** **  
**

**This is class 1B  
**Cress   
Chili   
Clemont   
Barry   
Hugh   
Acerola   
Hapu   
Misty   
Brock   
Zoey   
Marnie   
Gloria   
Bede   
Hop   
Victor  
Elio   
Selene   
Cameron   
Allister   
Hilda 

**Now time for some character info**  
Cress and Chili are both brothers in this class also the makers of the groupchat. Chili is also, basically the class rep while Cress is just listening to music 24/7. Cress is also a bit of an emo, but he doesn't really show it in public. Only his close friends know including Cilan from class 1A and Chili.

Clemont is the scientist of his class always inviting Sophocles over from class 1A to blow up- I mean to make some inventions. Other than that he's hanging out with his friends or sleeping in his room. 

Zoey is the lesbian icon of her class white Barry is the gay icon. They are also best friends who like to hang out basically every chance they get. Basically gay pals for life if you get what I mean. Other than that the two are basically pranksters who only prank each other and send memes to the group chat

Acerola is a pretty cool girl but when she gets near any of her crushes she becomes super nervous. At some points everyone finds it funny she tries to laughs it off. Other than that she heads over to the library to read books to little kids as her part time job.

Hilda and also Hugh are a huge rock nerd since that's basically all they listens to. Sometimes Hilda and Hugh invite Cress over to one of their dorms but they all end up just talking. The three are also really great friends.

Misty and Brock are both the complete opposites Misty is never calm and always wants to fight while Brock is always calm and just chill. Other than that the two are great friends always making jokes and trying to kill eachother- I mean trying to hang out.

Marnie and Gloria are the two love birds in class when they show it. But other than that Gloria is just that one happy kid in class with out any explanation. When that happens Marnie just watches trying to not laugh.   
  
Hop, Bede and Victor are all the chaotic gays in the class they're not dating each other but still everyone teases the 3 a lot but the 3 tease them back or pull pranks on the class all together. Hop and Victor are the nicer ones- well at least compared to Bede.  
  
Hapu is the smallest in the class always getting teased by Selene other than that the two are great friends. No one really messes with them- well other than Hop, Bede and Victor. She's also one of the greatest cooks in the class.  
  
Allister is the shy child of the class he's the youngest in the class but he still has friends. Other than that he loves to scare people if he ever gets the chance too. He also reads scary books and watches scary movies.

Barry and Cameron are the two hilariously stupid classmates that are somehow friends. Other than that the two hang out a lot and can never be still. The closest they got to was half a second. So yea the two are complete doofuses.

** Now to the character profiles! **

**Cress**  
Sexuality: Aromatic and Asexual  
Age: 16  
Personality: A bit of an emo, and he's a pretty cool kid when it comes to the people he feels like hanging around with.  
Crush(s): No one  
Best Friend(s): Hilda, Chili and Hugh  
Hobby: looking through his spotify playlist trying to make it better every day.  
  
**Chili  
**Sexuality: Straight  
Age: 16  
Personality: Someone who has a firey spirit that burns like all the time  
Crush(s): No one  
Best Friend(s): Cress  
Hobby: Cooking some _very_ spicy food.

 **  
****Clemont**  
Sexuality: Queer  
Age: 15  
Personality: That one smart kid in class who blows up something all the time  
Crush(s): Sophocles  
Best Friend(s):  
Hobby: Building inventions

 **Barry  
**Sexuality: Gay  
Age: 16   
Personality: Practically the incarnation of ADHD #1  
Crush(s): Cameron   
Best Friend(s): Cameron, Zoey   
Hobby: Being a crackhead

 **Hugh  
**Sexuality: ???  
Age: 15  
Personality: Extremely cold hearted  
Crush(s): No one  
Best Friend(s): Doesn't like to admit he has one  
Hobby: Staying in his room all day and night

 **Acerola  
**Sexuality: Lesbian  
Age: 16  
Personality: Pretty nice   
Crush(s): Hapu  
Best Friend(s): Hapu  
Hobby: Working at a library

 **Hapu  
**Sexuality: Bisexual  
Age: 15  
Personality: She's extremely nice compared to the others  
Crush(s): Acerola  
Best Friend(s): Acerola  
Hobby: Cooking 

**Misty  
**Sexuality: Straight  
Age: 16  
Personality: She's really energetic  
Crush(s): No one  
Best Friend(s): Brock  
Hobby: Yelling at Brock

 **Brock  
**Sexuality: Straight  
Age: 16  
Personality: He's really calm  
Crush(s): Basically any female he sees  
Best Friend(s): Misty  
Hobby: Telling Lana that he doesn't suck 

**Zoey  
**Sexuality: Lesbian  
Age: 17 (the oldest in the class)  
Personality: She's passive aggressive and gives tough love  
Crush(s): No one  
Best Friend(s): Marnie, Barry and Gloria  
Hobby: Watching tv to see interesting stuff

 **Marnie  
**Sexuality: Lesbian  
Age: 15  
Personality: A bit of an emo  
Crush(s): Dating Gloria  
Best Friend(s): Gloria and Zoey  
Hobby: Listening to music

 **Gloria  
**Sexuality: Bisexual   
Age: 16  
Personality:   
Crush(s): Dating Marnie  
Best Friend(s): Zoey and Marnie  
Hobby: Walking to random areas 

**Bede  
**Sexuality: Gay  
Age: 16  
Personality: Being a bit snarky  
Crush(s): Victor  
Best Friend(s):  
Hobby: Scaring the living shit out of Hop and Victor

 **Hop  
**Sexuality: Straight   
Age: 15  
Personality: Being dumb and innocent a lot of the time  
Crush(s): No one  
Best Friend(s)  
Hobby: Watching sports with Victor

 **Victor  
**Sexuality: Bisexual  
Age: 16  
Personality: Really energetic and happy all the time  
Crush(s): Bede   
Best Friend(s):  
Hobby: Watching sports and getting all competitive with Hop  
  
**Elio  
**Sexuality: Straight  
Age: 15  
Personality: Getting all happy and cheery  
Crush(s): Selene  
Best Friend(s): Selene  
Hobby: Writing stuff down or cleaning

 **Selene  
**Sexuality: Straight  
Age: 16  
Personality: The same as Elio all happy and cheery  
Crush(s): Elio  
Best Friend(s):  
Hobby: Trying to have fun or just taking walks  
**  
**

**Cameron  
**Sexuality: gay  
Age: 15  
personaliy: Practically the incarnation of ADHD #2  
Crush(s): Barry  
Best Friend(s): Barry  
Hobby: Looking at memes 

** Time for the seating chart of Class 1B!  
**

**Okay, time for the dorms!  
**

Okay, so you just enter the first floor if you look to the right it has the Kitchen and a dining area for everyone to eat. Now on the left side is the common area with a tv some couches and even some video games + video game systems that some of the people bought from there house. They're also computers in the far left side of the common area for people who don't have one there's also a library for the nerds in the class. All the books are different genres and different reading levels that the school bought. In the computer area of the library, they're also school textbooks for each of their classes. Also straight ahead of the doors are some stairs and an elevator for some of the lazy students that are on the higher floors.

Now that you're on the second floor you look to the right where there are 4 male dorms and a male bathroom in the middle of 2 dorms and 2 other dorms. The closest person to the elevator is Chili, Cress is next to him. On the other half are Brock and Victor. On the female half, the bathroom is in the same spot and the closest one to the elevator is Selene and Gloria is next to her. On the other side are Hapu and Zoe.

Okay, after you looked on the second floor you went to the third floor the bathrooms are in the same spot. Starting with the boys again Clemont is the closest then Cameron. After the bathroom, it's Allister and Bede. For the females, the closest person is Marnie then Hapu. There's no one who is closest to the bathroom but in the far corner is Acerola.

Now onto the fourth-floor bathrooms are still in the same spot. The closest male is Barry and next to him is Hugh. Hop is right after the bathroom and Elio is after Hop. On the girls side it's just Hilda on the far corner. 

Also the on each level there are water fountains on each far wall closest to the farthest dorm. Also the windows cover the whole wall that has nothing on it. AKA the wall you face as you enter a floor.

  
**Okay, now here are the teachers!  
****Class 1A homeroom -** Professor Kukui  
**Class 1B homeroom -** Professor Burnet  
**Math for both classes -** Professor Elm  
**English for both classes -** Professor Rowan  
**Social studies/History for both classes -** Professor Sonia  
**Science for both classes -** Professor Juniper  
**Gym for both classes -** Professor Sycamore  
**Computers for both classes -** Professor Magnolia  
**Language for both classes** **-** Professor Oak

**(Also they all learn Japanese)**

** Here are the schedules!  
**

** Now onto some class 1A info! **

Class 1A also has 20 students just like it's counterpart. Those students are  
Ash   
Goh   
Gladion   
Hau   
Chloe  
Lana  
Mallow  
Lillie  
Kiawe  
Sophocles  
Iris   
May   
Dawn   
Serena   
Tierno  
Trevor   
Shauna   
Drew   
Trip   
Cilan

The people that are already dating in that class are Goh + Ash, Mallow + Lana and Dawn + Serena. But other than that Class 1A Is slightly more idiotic than class 1B and dumber but other than that the classes don't really give two fucks.

Also the two classes have a friendly rivalry going on with each other, class 1A is currently in the lead by a little bit but other than that the two classes hang out with each other every other opportunity they get. Other than that I won't really go into detail with this class since you'll figure more out from them as the story goes on.

**========================================================================**  
**Thank you guys for reading all the character info and my author notes, I really enjoyed writing this and can't wait to make chapters! I really hope you guys enjoy this book also if you want to add a ship for either class or have any ideas please comment, pm me or DM me on discord. (Ink#3528) I'm more active on Discord but I'll get to you either way!**


End file.
